A Sand Ninja's Journey through the World of Disney
by Pure-Spectral-Grace
Summary: When Gaara is abducted by some looney White rabbit, the only way back home is to travel through Disney stories and cross each Gate. It seems he travels alone at the beginning, but every time he seems to encounter two helping hands.


**Chapter 1**

**_Gaara in Wonderland_**

Gaara sat still this warm morning, under a big oak tree while his sister Temari read a book. Once in a while, Temari would read out loud for him to hear. Gaara was in no way interested in the lame book. Why would he want to hear a story about some girl who chases a rabbit into some stupid whole? Then she has to travel through this bizarre magical land and get back home. Pathetic. Not only that but the book contained no killing. If Gaara had his way, all the books would have just killing in it.

Gaara sat there uninterested in anything, his back straight and his legs and arms crossed. His emotionless gaze ever going into the distance as he thought. All of a sudden, something white and fluffy passed by. It was a rabbit; much like the one Temari had described. Gaara paid absolutely no attention to it as it passed. There was no way he was going to get up and chase it. That was idiotic! Well, the rabbit stopped then, expecting to have been followed. When he realised he had not; he ran back, grabbed Gaara and ran back off with him. Gaara made no struggle, though his sand was slowly rising to try and kill the white animal. Too late. The rabbit had already thrown Gaara into a whole and jumped in after him.

Down down down Gaara went, moments passing by slowly as he stared boredly at the dirt walls. His arms were still crossed and he stood straight as a soldier. Finally, he ended up hitting the ground with little to no harm coming to him. The sand had broken his fall anyway. Destruction was what ran through his mind. He would kill that rabbit. Problem was, the rabbit was now no where to be found. Well, Gaara would simply have to hunt him down.

Taking a look at the room, Gaara noticed a table with two bottles on it. One bottle was white while the other was blue. The word Up were printed neatly on the white and the word Down was printed neatly on the blue. Whatever those were for, it didn't really matter.

Below, he saw at the wall, a small door that could perhaps only really fit a mouse. Strangely enough, the door had a face. A face! Well, perhaps Gaara could gather some information from what should have been an in-animate object. With his foot, he slowly tapped the door; the door's eyes staring up at him. "Yes?" he asked mostly in a bored fashion.

"Tell me how to get out of here…" his cold voice spoke. The door raised a brow then sighed. "I am the way out."

Gaara saw no way of even fitting through that thing. Looking back towards the table with the two bottles, his mind told him to drink the one that said down. He remembered when Temari read out loud, that Arisu could shrink down and go through the door after drinking the blue fluid. Without so much as a shrug, Gaara poured the liquid into his mouth and drank it all up. He felt a strange tingle in his stomach, and then down, down, down he went, being just the perfect size for the door. He waited expectantly for the door to open before him and let him pass, but the Door merely looked at Gaara and snorted, closing his eyes to sleep.

Gaara huffed and let the sand from his gourd smash into the door, breaking his way through rather then simply opening it by turning the knob. Oh well, this way was easier.

As he walked out, Gaara took notice of the forest he was now in. That darn rabbit. How was the Sand Ninja supposed to get out now? Standing around would not do him any good, and so Gaara started off again, on the look out for anything peculiar (although frankly, everything around was odd).

While still wandering, Gaara couldn't help but feel watched. He stopped slowly after the feeling and looked up at the trees. Surely, something was there all right. A grin. A large, white, pearly grin. In a tree. Now, Gaara had had his fair share of oddities, but never once was something as strange as a grin in a tree.

The Grin appeared to have had climbed down the tree and was now floating before him at his feet. Fur slowly began to appear, the form of a fat cat being the aftermath of the 'transformation'. A cat…with purple and pinkish stripes staring up at him with crazy eyes.

"Ah, hello, hello!" the cat said grin as wide as could be. "I am the Cheshire Cat!"

"I did not ask for your name. Now tell me, how do I get out of here? It would be wise for you to answer." Gaara said with his usual dark tone.

At the words, the Cheshire cat twisted his head up side down and chuckled. "Maybe over here!" he said pointing to the left. "And maybe over there!" he said while his head fell off his shoulders and, after jumping on his own head, had his feet upon it. He pointed to the right now.

The thing didn't seem to want to co-operate. Force would be a must in this situation. Otherwise, the cat would be as good as dead, literally. The sand began to escape Gaara's gourd, circling the cat until there was a thick layer, choking him. The Cheshire Cat let out some odd choking noises and struggled a little. His colour turned from purple to blue to beige. Still, the sand ninja chose silence, this making his victims all the more frightened of him. "I'll repeat one last time. Which way is the way out? Now…if you value your life, you will come to an agreement with me and answer."

The threat was unsuccessful. Even at this moment where the cat was faced with almost certain dead (meaning, Gaara would probably kill him even though he answered him) The Cheshire Cat let out some giggles his head back on his shoulders and looked at Gaara with psychotic eyes.

"Over here, over there! Everywhere!"

Ah, the nonsense. Gaara was almost glad the purple fur ball had decided to not speak. Too bad. Seeing as the cat served no more purpose to Gaara, he decided to end his madness here. Raising a hand gently and smiling in an twisted manner, this meaning he was excited of course, Gaara finally put the animal out of both his and it's misery and swiftly turned away, letting the explosion of both blood and sand slowly die down and return to the gourd. Oh well, there had to be other living beings around here. He had encountered a psycho cat and a talking door, oh and don't forget the kidnapping white rabbit. The thought of there being no more live beings here after that, was near to impossible.

Well, almost on cue, after a few more minutes of walking, Gaara soon found two girls blocking the path. Actually, both girls looked fairly the same. Only thing different was their colours.

The girl on the left was wearing a blue kimono, her eyes were grey and her hair was white. Now the girl on he right was wearing the same kimono, but red, her eyes were orange and her hair was black.

Gaara's eyes seemed to widen at how odd the two looked, standing there placed in martial artist like poses and unmoving. Gaara knew they were real beings by the way they sometimes twitched and blinked and by the way he could see them breathe. The two girls could not be much older then he, actually. Well, perhaps these two oddballs would possibly know how to get out. If not, Gaara would take the pleasure in destroying them as well.

"You two, tell me how I am supposed to get-" before being left the chance to continue, The two moved suddenly, hopping up near him and sneering.

"Hoyah! I am Harumi!" the one in blue said. "Heeyah! And I am Aki!"

The girls spun around and put their backs together. "We are the twins!"

"She is blue," Aki said about her sister. "And she is red!" Harumi finished speaking about Aki.

Feh, idiots. Gaara could obviously tell that one was blue and the other was red and that they were twins. He hadn't even asked to know their names. No matter, with that out of their systems, though Gaara was getting tired of imposing the same question all the time, maybe now he could get his answer. Strangely enough, he didn't have to speak before Harumi pointed to herself.

"I know what you are thinking."

"Yes, you are wanting to ask us how to get out of here." Aki finished. Gaara kept his glare upon them, waiting for them to just go on and tell him. Harumi and Aki both, at the same time, motioned for Gaara to follow them. He wasn't sure if he should, but ended up doing just that.

On the way, to avoid distractions, Gaara went on an all out killing spree. The twins seemed to have liked stopping to chat, but it was taking far too much time. With this known, Gaara disposed of any distraction the girls may have had. He had disposed of an insane man with a weird hat, a mouse, a brown rabbit and the white rabbit. Revenge was served he supposed.

He stopped suddenly, the girls bowing towards a Queen with many cards around her. Surprisingly, this queen looked rather young. What she and her guards were doing in the middle of no where was the greatest mystery. Were every loony characters off this world just WAITING for him to come by? And that Queen, she could very well be twelve! The Queen took one fine look at him and immediately, she fell in love.

"Guards! I wish to have this boy as my husband!" the Queen said, her voice that of a bratty little child. Gaara arked a brow and lowered his eyes, his guard rising. Harumi and Aki looked towards him and laughed sheepishly.

Harumi: "My Queen"

Aki: "He is not from here and"

Harumi: "He wishes"

Aki: "To"

And then both said, "Return home"

The Queen scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like I care! I want him, I get him! He has…stolen my heart!"

The Queen's eyes batted as she smiled happily. Gaara was grossed out by this symbol of affection and wished nothing more then to dispose of her. Harumi and Aki sensed the feelings and laughed nervously.

"Sorry Queenie!" they both said together as they grabbed Gaara's arm and started to run off. The Queen fumed and sent those card guards after them. Harumi turned around while running, sending out her hand and letting a huge gust of wind blow the pesky cards away. Aki, pitched in while Harumi turned back around to look where they were going, proceeded to burn the cards.

'Those two are able to use specific elements…' Gaara thought, gathering more info upon the two bizarre ladies. Seeing as how he was being dragged away, and the girls had somewhat helped him out of marrying a spoiled Queen, he decided that killing them would not be necessary at the moment. Perhaps they could be of some more use in his travels to get back home.

Gaara's green orbs caught sight of the Queen, running full speed. It was surprising how quick she was; her body weight would probably have slowed her down. The Queen was over-weight, had absolutely frizzy hair, dull brown eyes and an old fashion red dress adorned in hearts. She was ugly and too happy for his tastes. The two twins hadn't paid attention to the fact the Queen was closing in on them, and so, Gaara unleashed his deadly sand and watched her face the same death as the Cheshire cat.

Finally, in a clearing somewhere in the vast woods, a large gate was stood alone. If you went behind the gate, there was more woods to follow. If you looked at the front of the gate, there was still more woods. It basically looked like a Gate that led to the same place sitting in the middle of the forest. The girls, however opened the gate which revealed a portal inside.

Harumi looked sadly towards Gaara and sighed.

"Through there" she pointed.

"You may get out of Wonderland" Aki finished. Gaara paid no mind to Harumi's sad look and without so much as even a goodbye or thank you, walked through the portal. At that very moment, the gate closed behind him and a blinding flash engulfed him. Little by little, the light started to fade and when all was back to normal, Gaara found himself in a desert. Close, but this was not home. This was an Arabian Desert. This was…

**_This Concludes Chapter One. I hope you guys enjoyed my first piece. Many more chapters to come, count on at least 18 in all. Some my be short, some may be longer, it all depends on the plot that comes into my head. This is starting to make me think of Kingdom Hearts now…shrugs Oh well._**

_**Hope you Enjoy Chapter Two Later, "Gaara in Agraba"**_

_**PureSpectralGrace ♥ **_

**_(A.k.a: The Total n00b at Fan-Fictions XD Well, not really A.K.A. but whatever.)_**


End file.
